


A Sweet Proposition

by mssldiaz



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Harry Styles (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Harry, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Scheming Ariana, Smut, Songwriter Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssldiaz/pseuds/mssldiaz
Summary: Harry has finally finished filming Don't Worry Darling and is willing to sell Ariana Grande a song he has written during quarantine, not knowing the song isn't what she's truly after.or Ariana Grande has a craving for Harry Styles and has waited so long for an opportunity to arise where she can have a taste of him.
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ariana was taking a forkful of her salad when Scooter announced something unexpected in their daily noon meeting. “Wait, wait what?”

She paused Rick and Morty for a second to actually listen to what he had to say, “That song deal with Harry Styles. He finished a song he is willing to sell to us, if you want to listen and…”

“Yes, oh my god yes.” Ariana exhaled looking at the phone as if it was offending her by thinking otherwise. They have been trying to see if Harry was willing to write a song for her next album for a while now, however he has been so busy filming Don’t Worry Darling and other Gucci projects that they were just now hearing back from him regarding any type of song being remotely ready for her.

“Awesome, he has a demo ready for us to tweak and add some of your own styling to when you’re ready and-”

“When?” Ariana interrupted impatiently. She has her own plans to carry out after all.   
  


“Oh man, that depends on you I guess he didn’t specify. When are you free?”

Ariana snorted, “You should know.”

“Well if you don't have anything personal to do this weekend we can set up some studio time on Saturday. Get yourself a COVID rapid test the day before, I’ll ask for them to do the same and then we can see if he’s up for that.”

“Saturday good, yeah that’s good. That works for me.”

“Okay, I’ll set it up for 10 AM then.”

“Scooter?” Ariana bit her lip, gripping onto the sofa with one of her hands.

“Hm?” Scooter said distractedly, already typing away on something on the other end. 

“Set it up for 10 AM, but don’t get there until 11 yeah?”

“11? Why?”

“Just because,” Ariana exhales, falling back onto her wide velvet sofa, cushions falling into the ground. “I just need to talk to him about something.”

“Ari - don’t do anything dumb.”

She spluttered, throwing her legs vertical against the back of her soda, her long brown hair extensions falling down the side of the cushions to the floor. “I’m not going to do anything dumb-ish.”

“Dammit Ari.” Scooter breather, typing noises long gone.

“Just tell everyone to get there at 11, no sooner, pleaseeeeeeeeeee.” She speaks into the phone, pouting although no one can see her. 

A sigh was heard on the other end. “Fine, I’ll tell Tommy and the others to meet us at 11… I’ll tell Harry you’ll be there a bit after 10, to maybe avoid his team being there too.”

“Great, thank you.” She smirked.

They said their goodbyes and Ariana shrieked into the nearby cushion. Just three more days.

AS expected, three days passed slowly, with Ariana distracted and flustered every day until then. No one knew what was wrong, except Scooter who just rolled his eyes and advised her to think clearly. “PR relationships are ideal and I’m all for it, except with him Ari. I’ll rather not deal with the Azoffs more than I have to at the moment.” Scooter said as he sent her the address to the home Harry was currently renting, a beautiful Spanish inspired home settled on the beaches of Malibu. Which is where Ariana was at the moment, stepping out onto the gravel from her car.

She pressed the intercom nearby, waiting for an assistant or house manager to answer the call. 

“Hello?” Harry’s deep British accent came through the speaker, catching her a bit off guard. 

“Harry,” Ariana breathed, “It’s Ariana.”

She waited and the mechanical gates began to loudly move open. “Ariana Grande! Come inside!” She hears come from the intercom. 

She moved back into her parked car, engine still on and waiting. Slowly, she made her way down the winding driveway, getting a much better view of the home. Foliage outlined the driveway, obscuring the house’s surroundings from nosy onlookers. Ariana immediately saw him at the end, waving at her as she continued. 

Harry Styles was so classically handsome, wearing his favorite pants of the year - white loose pants - and loose black button up short sleeves. His hands were in his pockets and hair in it’s usual just-had-sex mess of dark curls. 

She parked her car and cursed the fact that he was already outside. She couldn't reapply her makeup now that he was eyeing her. 

Harry walked up to her as she got out, making sure to stuff her keys into her Chanel crossbody purse. She was wearing a low cut [off the shoulder] sage green crop top, high waisted jeans and simple sandals, knowing she had to come as low-key as possibly to avoid suspicion as it was a private studio session. “Hey, how are you?” He kissed her cheeks, softly touching her shoulders, but backing away soon after. He didn’t even spare her body a glance. 

“Good, I’m good, thank you!” She smiled up at him and he stepped further away.  _ Dammit… _

“You’re here early. Anyone else behind you?” He looked towards the end of the driveway after seeing her come alone, green eyes confused and lost for a moment. 

“They’re coming, I think Scooter said he had a personal issue with his kids at home… but they’ll all be here. I just.. Wanted to hear the song, I’m so beyond excited.” She smiled brightly at him and he blushed. 

“Oh! Okay, let’s go. I’m so glad to hear you’re excited. I certainly hope you like it.” He leads her towards an adjacent studio that was connected to the home, just to the right of it. From the outside it looked like a regular guest house, however once inside, Ariana quickly realized it was a completely furnished studio. 

“Make yourself at home,” He put his phone on a nearby table and sits at one of the computers, near a million different buttons and controls. “Do you want tea? Water?” He looks over at her.

Ariana put her bag on the nearest couch, studying the room. It was a spacious one-floor area, split into two parts, the recording booth and the control room. A side room from her peripheral showed a kitchen. Another couple doors must be a bathroom and maybe a closet, she guesses. “Oh, water is fine.”

He gets up from his comfortable looking office chair and walks towards the small kitchenette. “Ice or no ice?”

“No ice please!” She calls out, scrambling for her chapstick and smearing a bit of pink tint on her lips. She settles onto the large couch just as he's walking back into the room, handing her a tall glass filled with water. 

She whispers her thanks and follows him to the large monitors. “Thank you so much for doing this by the way.”

Harry beams at her, “You’re very welcome. You should probably listen to it first. Like last time, please don’t feel like you’re offending me if you decide not to move forward with it. I know exactly how important it is for other songs to mesh well together, be cohesive and such.” He shrugs as he’s typing in his login information on the computer.

Ariana waves a hand, “I know, I’m sure I’ll love it though even if it doesn’t make the album. I loved Just a Little Bit Of You’re Heart.”

He smiles, dimples peaking out, and green eyes glancing at her. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

Ariana blushed and she set the glass still in her hand at the side. Her hands felt clammy. Usually she was brimming with confidence, but this time she’s petrified. It is possible for Harry to completely reject her, she never knows what the other man is thinking - ever! He is always cool and somewhat calculated. Probably more reasons why she hasn’t been able to get him out of her head. 

Harry is clicking away, looking for the file and begins to explain, “I recorded it just this week…I spent so long thinking of what I am willing to give away. So many of my songs, any of my witing… they’re personal.”

Ariana nods, listening intently.. “I know,” And she does. Just a Little Bit of Your Heart was obviously personal to him, “and I treat it with as much respect as I can. I appreciate it so much.”

“I know. Which is why I don’t mind doing this… here it is. I’ll just let you listen and then you can ask me questions after.” 

A piano melody started playing and Ariana looked at him, mesmerized. He was staring intently at the numbers on his screen, looking at the production breakdown as the song progressed, strong jawline flexing every once in a while. She loved the song, whispering a small “wow” as it crescendos.

He smiled over at her small word. They sat in silence as she listened. Eventually Ariana had to close her eyes to focus on the words instead of his face. 

When it ends, she opened her eyes and gasped, “Fuck yes! Harry that was so good!”

He laughs, a tattooed hand running through his hair, checks flushed. 

She touched his shoulder, “No, really it’s incredible.” Ariana didn’t let go, slowly maneuvering her hand from his shoulder to his elbow. 

He looked over at her then, eyes wary. “Thank you.” 

“What inspired the song? It sounded lonely.”

“Just that really…” He shrugs, her hand though still on him, this time making its way back towards his shoulder softly. She bit her lip as she felt his warm golden skin underneath her fingertips, the black ink she was tracing eventually hiding back underneath the black sleeves. She felt his strong biceps from underneath the soft cotton move as he explained, his hands moving with his words, “I’ve been single for a while and this quarantine didn’t help. I wasn't able to see my family or friends much either.”

“Well I’m sure Harry Styles doesn’t struggle finding company when it's so craved.” She runs a couple fingers back down his arm and this time he turns to her fully, her hand falling from him unwillingly.

Harry stares at her for a bit, mouth opening and closing until he finally says, “What are you doing?”

Ariana isn’t going to play dumb and instead smirks, both their chairs are now facing turned to each other, her foot dangling in the air as it sits above her other leg. She moves her foot a bit, touching the side of his leg with it. “I wanted to speak to you today, for something else, besides the song. I wanted to let you know that I want you, I haven’t really been able to stop thinking of you recently and I wanted to see if you’ll explore that with me.”

He stares at her, green eyes intense and blazing with an unknown emotion. 

“If you’re willing.” Ariana whispers, knowing the empty, now quiet, room will carry her voice to him. 

The older man exhales a laugh, meaning hitting home, and turns to face the recording booth, “Ari-”

“Come one,” She stands up, moving behind him, “You’re not curious?” She touches his shoulders and feels him tense up. She begins to massage his broad shoulders, hoping that does the trick. It doesn’t.

A bit nervous now she swallows and looks up, seeing his face reflected in the glass, green eyes glued to her movements. She sees herself, standing slightly above his head, her hair down from it’s usual ponytail, framing her face. His own eyes were slightly framed from wispy brown curls, a hand of his going to massage the growing stubble on his jaw. “You’re so handsome and attractive, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you every time we saw each other.”

She kept her deep brown eyes on their reflections as she bent closer, giving his cheek a small peck as they continued eye contact. “It’ll be with no strings, just a one time thing. No one has to know.” She moves to his neck and gives it a couple kisses, this time he gives a sigh of pleasure. 

Withholding a smirk of triumph, she goes around to him and straddles him. Her small stature made it possible to fit her legs beside his in the chair. 

Harry stays silent as she grabs his faces. She hesitates just once, giving him one more time to back out. He only stares at her, eyes dilated with desire and confusion. Harry swallows deeply, says her name and pulls her to him, his hand going to the back of her head. Both mouths meet in the middle, and she sees stars. 

His lips are so soft, she thinks as she sighs into the kiss, opening her mouth and taking his plump bottom lip in between her teeth. She gives it a small nibble and in retaliation, his other hand lands on her ass sharply and she yelps. He’s then pushing her against him, further into his crotch. 

His arousal is obvious and Ariana moans, grinding down onto it to feel some sort of friction against her own core. She feels so wet, panty probably soaked since she first walked into the building. This ache inside her has been building for so long, probably since that day he came to see one of her shows when she was on tour. He looked so happy then, recently single and dancing with his friends. He was drunk that day, backstage at her show, pink cheeked from the tequila and flirty with everyone. 

Everyone but her, that is. 

She grinds down again, sighing as she feels his cock rub her jeans. It felt big and she slid a hand between them, wanting to feel his girth.

He growls and grabs her, then both her hands get pulled behind her. “Ariana.” 

Harry’s lips are bruised and red, she works notices. From the way he’s holding her, she cannot move, both hands restrained with only one of his. “Harry.” A couple strands of her hair make their way in front of her face and he shakes his head, in awe, “You’re so beautiful.”

Ariana huffs, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach at his words.

“So goddamn beautiful.” He whispers as he leans forward to kiss the top of her breast that is peeking through her shirt. He pulls the shirt down, slowly revealing a white lace bralette. The white contrasted with her golden skin, and Harry groaned at the sight. His mouth connected with her nipple, hard as a pebble through the see-through lace. She moans, her head falling back as he gives it a nibble through the shirt. 

She tries grinding down on him, wanting to cry for any type of relief, “Please Harry…”

Ariana moans as he just moves onto her other breast, the hand not holding back her hands continuing to massage the other. Desperate, she moves her head forward, her hair falling to frame his face as he looks up at her. She kisses him hard, teeth clashing and tongues meeting. 

They continued to kiss and Ariana is getting desperate, “Harry, I need you. I want you now.”

He continued kissing her through her words and then finally let go of her hands. Immediately her freed hands latches on to his hair and face, pulling his face up to meet her. 

Ariana was too invested in Harry’s own soft sighs of pleasure and his own bites, to react to him grabbing her ass and lifting her up with him. He walked them over to a nearby table, kissing down her neck as he settled her on the edge. 

Ariana goes for the button of her pants and he helps her with her shirt, removing every fabric that covers her skin. 

Soon she was completely naked underneath the dim lighting, open and willing before him. Harry visibly swallows, a large hand exploring her neck, her breast, her flat stomach, and then inner thigh. “You look so incredibly sexy.”

His eyes were dark, pupils dilated wide with lust and adrenaline, staring unwaveringly at the naked woman. He bites his lip as he looks her up and down, hearing her wanton moan, “Fuck me Harry.” 

Ariana sighs as he leans down and kisses the soft skin in her inner thighs instead. “Fuck, fuck fuck…” She whispers nonsensically as his lips leads a trail of kisses towards her labia, a tongue sticking out and tasting her juices. 

Harry takes her legs and spreads them out, taking a bigger lick, and teasing her already swollen clit. She mewls before him, whispering his name into the quiet room. 

She’s rewarded for her patience when he finally latches onto her clit, giving it a gentle push with his tongue. 

Ariana grabs onto his hair and gasps, feeling him continue to eat her out earnestly. He gives her pussy more wet licks, his saliva mixing with her own juices, and circles a finger into her entrance. 

Knowing she was probably ready a long time ago, he enters two fingers inside of her as he gives her clit another suck.

Harry gives a groan as she pulls his hair, Ariana moaning underneath him loudly. “Harry, fuck, this feels so good.” His fingers fuck her, curling up and pulling, and Ariana is having a hard time thinking about anything else that isn't Harry and his mouth and his hands.

“When you’re ready, cum for me baby.” Harry instructs, adding a third finger when he finally reaches the bundle of nerves inside of her. 

Ariana is getting hot and becomes incoherent, feeling his mouth still licking her, a hand caressing her stomach and her breast, and fingers reaching deep within her….

“Harry...harry.. Harry!” Ariana sees black, her body freezing and then twitching as she cums hard into his mouth, her back arching off the table as she yells out. 

She lays there for a bit until she feels him moving from her. She sees him wiping his mouth clean, obscenely wet from her drenched pussy. 

Although breathless and feeling like jello, Ariana sits up in excitement, hands reaching for his pants.

Harry just shakes his head and steps away from her, picking up her clothing from the ground to place it within reach of her hands. 

Ariana furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “What? No..” She carefully gets off the table, pulling him to her. Harry goes willingly, taking a long look down at her naked body and returning her kiss, Ariana tasting herself in his mouth. 

She unbuttons his pants and he pulls ways, his deep voice sounding pained as he looked away, “No, don‘t worry about me, hun.”

Thinking he was being selfless, Ariana was just about halfway to her knees when he pulled her back up. “Ariana, I can’t.” She stares in shock and sees the truth in his eyes, he really won’t fuck her or accept a blow job. 

Feeling a bit humiliated, Ariana snatches her hands away, “Fine.”

“No, don’t, Ariana. It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just -”

Ariana raises a hand to silence him, quickly grabbing her panties and jeans and shoving them on. “Don’t bother, Styles.”

She gets a bit upset - well more than a bit upset and he can tell. Harry groans and runs a hand down his face, “Ariana…”

“Shut up, Harry.” She grabs her bra and continues getting dressed, Harry giving her space by going to the kitchen. She sees him wash his face from her place in the room and button up his pants. 

Once dressed, she sees her phone and curses. Damn, her team are really taking their time. 

They sit in silence waiting for everyone to arrive, Ariana refusing to look at him or continue a conversation, Harry however was looking more and more distressed as time passed. 

Eventually, her team arrives and she can finally begin to put this day to rest. The producers play with the song here and there and she actually get into the booth, recording a good chunk of the song. Harry, besides the soft tone he takes when addressing her, remains professional and acts like nothing happened, working well with her producer and manager. It just pisses her off more. 

However she wants this song from him. By god, she’s getting something today and from inside the sanctuary of the booth, she hears Jeff Azoff, Harry’s manager, advise her manager to just send him the contract and Harry will sign it over. Exactly the same terms as Just a Little Bit of Your Heart.

The day finishes with Harry and her producer instructing her a bit more on the song and she follows every advice to the T.

Once they decide they’re done for the day, her own producers telling her they can continue recording it at a later day, she flies out of the glass room, grabs her purse and walks out, not witnessing everyone turn in confusion to Harry who just buries his face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waning: Lots of sex in this. 
> 
> Also, a quick clarification: Luis, Harry's PA, makes an appearance; not to be confused with LOuis T.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter.

Her phone lit up in the dark, notifying her of an incoming text. It was an unknown number.

Curious, Ariana swipes right and her eyes quickly read the message, hoping her number hasn’t leaked anywhere.

**If you were promising a no strings affair why in the world would you act like that yesterday?**

“Fuck it all to hell.” She yells, throwing herself back onto her bed. It was Harry, obviously having gotten her number via someone or a few people within their teams. Fuck. He asked a great question though, if all she wanted was a hookup, why is she feeling this way?

If it even counts as a hookup, Ariana thought darkly, knowing it was completely one sided. She was not used to being told no. From Sean to Pete, when she saw someone she was interested in, she went for it full throttle. A 5 foot force filled with flirty comments, big laughs, and a confident smile, and she always received equal amounts of reciprocity.Almost always now. 

Ariana shakes her head and turns up the volume on the flat screen. She continues watching Bly Manor in her room unsuccessfully, her mind completely distracted now. She looks up at the ceiling, a long acrylic fingernail slowly tracing her bottom lip, remembering his mouth on her and his deep low voice telling her to cum.

She covers her eyes with her hands and groans. Fuck, he was so good. No wonder he wrote a song about eating pussy, he clearly enjoys it. She turns over, texting a couple of her friends to see if any of them wanted to get wine drunk. She has an expensive bottle of some Italian wine that’s been calling her name for a while.

A new text appears along with a few positive yeses from her friends.

**Ariana?**

She ignores it and gets up to get ready for her friend's arrival.

2 weeks later she finally receives another text from Him.

**Everyone assumes I did something to you now thanks to your reaction to Fallon mentioning me.**

So she rolled her eyes when their rumored song was brought up in the interview and gave the talk show host a “we’ll see,” as a response. She told Scooter it was to keep an air of mystery but the annoyance on her face was clear.

Well... it’s not like she’s known for her poker face.

Ariana shrugs and is just about to exit the app when another text appears.

**This is exactly why I don’t ever do things like that. Now it seems like our professional relationship is strained.**

Fuming now, Ariana just sends a thumbs up. Professional relationship? Fuck him, his tongue was inside her not too long ago so at this point,  _ Fuck  _ professionalism.

**This is absurd. Please come over so we can talk. I want to properly explain my side if you’ll let me.**

She finally texts back.  **No (heart emoji)** .

Harry doesn’t text her after that but the damage was done. He was in her head and Ariana was getting angrier as the day progressed. Was she overreacting? She didn’t want to face him though, truthfully she was incredibly embarrassed. Did he eat her out of pity? Did he just like boys? No, no he enjoyed that thoroughly, of that Ariana was sure. He likes both. So why let it get so far if he was just going to reject her.

Ariana curses, knowing she was much too curious as to what he had to say and finally texts him.

**Okay, when do you want to meet?**

Not a few seconds later, her phone chimed.

**Now?**

Ariana scrambles to get ready. Nervousness seeping into her even as she tries not to be. Why should she be the nervous one?

Ariana chooses a sleeveless black long dress, form fitting and stopping mid calf. It accentuated her petite figure, the soft cotton tight but stretchy. She left her hair down once more and applied a bit of makeup. She didn’t have her makeup artist nearby and was in too much of a rush for a full glam but that’s alright. She shrugs and continues getting ready.

Ariana grabs a pair of yellow stilettos and smirks at herself in the mirror. She looks good. Let Styles eat his words, she thought.

With her favorite Chanel bag on her shoulders she sends him a text that she’s on her way and heads to his home in Malibu. In LA traffic, that should take about an hour.

  
  
  
  


His assistant, Luis, opens the door for her as he’s scrambling to go outside. He’s a chaotic mess, a couple of wrapped garments in hangers, a coffee mug, and what looked like manuscripts and an IPad juggled between his hands. He gives her a once over and sighed, “He’s in the back of the house. Just straight down and through the kitchen.”

“Oh,” she raises her eyebrows and looks inside, “thanks.”

“Ariana.” She pauses at her name to look at the tall man in front of her, short black hair and brown wary eyes. It’s obvious the man doesn’t like her. Or at least know what to make of her. “Don’t hurt him.”

Ariana straightens out and crosses her arms in front of her, a defensive pose. Luis didn’t know of what transpired between them then if he’s assuming that SHE is the one causing the hurt.

“He cares, a lot, about you. I don’t know exactly what happened but he’s been upset since the day you guys met up. He’s a god guy and he cares so deeply about people - to a fault sometimes.”

“Well... thank you for your words.” Ariana said finally, if not a bit awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

He just nods and keeps walking down the pavement.

After taking a moment to pause and take in the assistants words, she walks into the house to look for the elusive pop star.

As she gets closer to the back of the house, she can see his figure appear, a somewhat buff figure outlined by the setting sun behind him. He was outside in his favorite pair of loose white pants and a chunky peach knit sweater. The back of the house is completely made of glass windows and she can easily see the British man reading a book, laying sideways on the comfy patio couch. A fire pit was lit in the middle of a circle of patio lounges, providing light and some warmth against the pacific breeze.

He looks up as the glass doors of his home are slid open, seeing her stilettos touch the pavement one by one, his eyes slowly appreciating her figure. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Ariana says flatly. Harry clears his throat, puts his book down, (“Dharma Bums by Jack Kerouac,” he says following her curious gaze,) and motions for her to sit across from him.

The ocean was loud to her far right, the waves thunderous tonight.

She remains quiet, refusing to be the first to break the silence. It was he that requested this meeting after all.

“There were rumors once upon a time, that me and one of my old band mates from One Direction were sleeping together. I was just figuring out my sexuality and he... well he wasn’t too comfortable with that going around and it.... it ruined our friendship. It became awkward working together for so long after that. More recently, an old friend of mine, Grimmy, and I had fallen out. I can’t go to Radio 1 without it feeling like it’s a Cold War. And well the last time I had any form of relationship with a peer, it followed us even 7 years later. I can’t even be in the same room as her without her wanting to run to the exit, event obligations or not.”

Ariana raises her eyebrows trying to seem uninterested but seeing Harry, open and so willing to talk was captivating. She focused on his every word.

“Ariana,” Harry takes a deep breath and continues, “I like you.... But I keep my professional life separate from my personal life for so many reasons. That day... was exhilarating and fun, but I don’t do things like that. Especially not while we’re supposed to work on a song.”

She felt like a child being scolded for taking a cookie from the cookie jar before supper. “I get it,” she snarls, arms folded and teeth showing. Getting rejected twice over was not what she was expecting.

She’s going to need Frankie to bring her an enormous amount of ice cream tonight.

“Then why are you still so mad?”

Ariana shrugged and flails an arm to her side, “Hurt pride? I don’t know!”

Ariana thought she could fuck him and get him out of her system. She’s been keeping up with him for a while now and didn’t know how much she was looking forward to having him so intimately that when she couldn’t.... “I didn’t realize how much I wanted you. “ she sighs, closing her eyes, her frustration finally being replaced with resignation.

“And I wanted you Ariana.”

Ariana scrunches her eyebrows and opens her eyes in confusion, “What?”

Harry also looked shocked to hear those words come out of his own mouth but a moment later, he squares his shoulders in resolve and gets up, walking around the fire and over to her couch, He curled his long body sideways to face her, his arms leaning against the back of the seat behind her.

“I want you; how could I not?” He touches her cheek with his fingers, “and when you got down on your knees, it was hard not to take you up on that offer.”

She swallows, his green eyes dark and focused on nothing else but her. “Then why...” she trailed off.

“I won’t fuck you in my studio Ariana. At least not yet, especially not when you lied to try to sleep with me, not when I didn’t know your intentions,” Harry smiles softly, “...and not while we were waiting for others to arrive.”

“My intentions were just to be close to you. In my head that’s what I came up with.” She shrugs sheepishly.

“Not dinner?” He shakes his head laughing.

She rolls her eyes and continues, “And I didn’t lie. I did want your song. I just also wanted you.” She then smiles sweetly, “and I made sure everyone would be late that day.”

He tilts his head, impressed, “That’s conniving,” he laughs.

Ariana pauses, “I won’t do any of that childish shit, Harry. Well… not anymore. Sorry about the Fallon thing.”

Harry shrugs dismissing it and considers her for a moment.

She stares back for a moment and then asks softly, “Now what?”

She’s still slightly confused. Does he want her or not?

Harry stared at her, the tension in his jawline exposing its sharp angles, while he pondered his next words. The way he was looking at her though, with his green eyes and pink lips..... true to character, Ariana grabs onto his sweater's neckline and brings his face down.

Ariana kisses him soundly on the mouth, her full, slightly glossy lips covering his own. She feels him gasp and then eventually smile through the kiss. She likes this man. A lot.

Mercifully, after a few beats of hesitation, Harry shifts closer and begins to move his mouth against hers. They kiss softly and slowly, for many minutes, the pacific breeze giving her goosebumps but Harry and the fire in front of her making her warm.

Soon though, a fire inside her own body built in size. She was curious to see how far he would let her go today.

She pushes him back, straddling him with one quick leg movement. He doesn’t break the kiss, instead raking his fingers through her long hair until he had a nice grip within his hand. He pushed her closer to his body, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, while she pulled her long dress up to her thighs. A large guitar-calloused hand felt the length of her smooth tan thigh, fingertips just brushing the edge of her black lace panty. She breathed him in as his tongue licked hers, the ocean air and his vanilla and bergamot scent filling her nose.

Ariana’s getting impatient, running her hands on every inch of his body within reach, but he’s the opposite, slow and patient - teasing her lips and choosing to explore her everywhere first.

His hands were finding all the right places, new erogenous zones she didn’t know could be so sensitive - her shoulders, breasts, neck and thighs hyper sensitive to his touch and kiss. She’s getting breathless at the silent promises between each grope and swipe of his tongue.

She pulls away to take a steadying breath, two sets of dilated eyes and bruised lips. Harry’s voice, thick with desire, said the one thing she was longing for, “I’m going to fuck you now. If that’s okay?”

Ariana takes off her dress in response, right there in the middle of his dark backyard. “I think I may actually commit murder if you don’t.” She was braless underneath the dress and the ocean breeze hardened her nipples.

Green eyes glinted in amazement [or amusement?] and he ducks his head into her neck and laughs, giving her skin a small kiss and followed it with another one to her left nipple. 

She hisses and throws aside her dress, soon abandoned on the paved floor, and although naked, she’s fearless of any peeping toms, knowing his house is isolated by acres of rolling hills and a gate. Harry gathers her in his arms and picks her up effortlessly, taking her body, with her legs firmly wrapped around him, into the house and up the stairs. Ariana kisses him, so turned on at the thought of this strong man on top of her soon.

Once in front of his grand bed, Harry placed her onto the mattress and she leans back on her elbows, naked with just a small see through lace panty before him, “Take off your clothing, Styles.”

He obliged, revealing tattoos, scars, and toned muscles. Ariana leaned up to kiss his hip bone, close to a laurel tattoo. She continues kissing towards the center, where a small amount of dark hair lead towards his evident bulge. She brought down his briefs, his hard cock appearing before her eyes, long and stiff.

She gave the head a couple of tentative lips and sucks before taking it in her mouth.

Harry cursed above her, taking her hair in one hand to get a view of her face sucking him off. She noticed he liked taking a hold of her from her hair. Ariana wasn’t complaining, moaning as he gave a slightly painful pull to her hair. She made sure to retain eye contact the whole time as her head bobbed, dark maroon stained lips stretched around his well endowed cock.

“Fuck....” Harry’s green eyes continued to watch her and she made sure to give him a good show, continuing to take him as far as she can, eyes tearing up as she fought against her gag reflex, “You look so hot, just like that.”

She licked the underside of his cock, tracing the large vein that appeared, and enjoyed the face he made as she slowly started all over again, “Fuck, stop. Stop sweetheart.” 

She popped his cock out sideways with one last suck, making sure to curl her tongue against the slit, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. “What’s wrong?”

Harry smiles as he gets on his knees, pulling her towards the edge of the bed.  _ Oh. _

“We have to change it up a bit or this may end before it starts.” His fingertips skim up her legs, up her thighs and two digits make their way into her folds. “You’re dripping,” he says, astonished.

Ariana bites her bottom lip as he continues to tease her labia, then her clit. Two wet fingers keeping a slow momentum, loud squelching noises filling the silence. She’s not embarrassed though, let him hear, see and feel how wet he makes her.

"Lay down. Relax," he whispered. His hands slowly ran down Ariana's thighs in a reassuring caress. Then his mouth covered her labia, licking her eagerly.

Ariana moaned with pleasure, melting at the flick of his tongue. It felt so good. But she wanted more. “Please Harry, inside me.”

Harry continued for a few seconds more, inserting a finger. Ariana moans but it wasn’t his dick. “Harry, fucking fuck me.”

Harry burst out a small giggle, giving her clit another lick. He didn’t make her wait any longer though, climbing on the bed between her open legs. “Okay baby.” He kissed her collarbone, her neck, her jaw and then her lips.

Ariana took his head in between her hands and kissed him deeply. Her tongue fought fiercely with Harry’s in an effort to take control. Her body was on fire with anticipation.

He moans, pulling away from her - or trying to at least, as Ariana locks her legs around him. He laughs and kisses her, both smiling. “Wait...”

“What?” Ariana breathes, taking his dick in her hand. He was massive and her small palms could barely cover half of its length. Wondering how it’ll feel inside her, she gave it a few tugs and Harry groaned in response, breathing heavily into her neck.

He whispers that he needs a condom but she continues with her ministrations. “I’m clean, Harry, I promise you that. I have an IUD as well.” She kisses him. “Now for the love of-“

She breaks off, eyes wide and staring at Harry, as she feels his cock move towards her opening. He hesitates only a moment before she feels the small painful stretch that comes with a first insertion. It’s been a while since the last time she slept with someone.

She closes her eyes as she feels him enter her completely, right up to the hilt, and they stay frozen. Ariana stopped breathing as the utterly delicious burn subsided.

The first pull and push from his hips was long and harsh, a blur of pure delirium. Ariana bowed her head back as she arched her back, his name falling from her lips as she struggled to breathe. Harry gave her time to get used to the intrusion once again, and waited. She breathed out and felt her walls clench tight against him, but ever impatient, Ariana moved underneath him, fucking herself. Harry stared at her in delight, moving bits of her hair out of her face as she writhed underneath him. He grabbed onto her ass and brought her hips up from the mattress to meet his.

The second push was more brutal than the first after Harry saw how much Ariana enjoyed handling it. She screamed, long nails grabbing onto his shoulders and Harry began screwing her. From that point on, he didn’t stop, her wet pussy embracing him. His dick would come out glinting and drenched and the sight before him spurned him on even more.

“You’re so unbelievably sexy.” Harry described, his eyes not leaving her form. 

"Harder," she whispered, her breath cut short.

Harry readjusted her legs around her and bent forward. He rested his forehead against hers as Ariana’s body responded to Harry’s vigorous thrusts. She closed her eyes, her whole world reduced to the gorgeous man in front of her, fucking her as if he wanted to break her in two. "Harder.”

Harry growled, pulling out completely. Her eyes snapped open but she didn’t have a second to reprimand him as he flipped her around. “Woah!”

A smack landed on her bare ass and she yelped.  _ Yes yes yes  _ ..... Ariana grew excited. For someone who looked ever-gentle and loving, Harry styles was a force in bed, all passion and sizzling energy..

“Move up, hands on the bedframe.” His deep voice was followed by another slap to her ass. 

Ariana made sure to crawl forward slowly, giving him a nice view of her ass and leaking pussy as she did as he instructed her.

She felt his fingers on her waist sink into her skin until it hurt. He entered her again, her entrance giving away to him without resistance, like he belonged.

“Fuuuck!” Ariana groaned at the feeling, he felt so deep inside her that she was worried he was poking some internal organs. Her head snapped back with a slight pull of her hair, as he began to thrust inside her again, this time he took his time. He entered her slow and pulled out just as gently. Ariana took each one, heart beating fast and legs shaking in pleasure. He was scraping against the small bundle of nerves inside her, building her climax. “Harry, Harry I’m-“

“I know,” he went faster and Ariana struggled to keep her hands on the bed frame, using all her strength to stay upright.

Then her body shattered in pleasure. Ariana yelled out his name as she saw black. She struggled not to collapse to the bed, while Harry still thrust inside her in the last few feverish and unruly thrusts, catching his own climax.

She feels his hands trace her spine and feels him lay against her, his hips losing its rhythm. His teeth were lodged in her shoulder as he came inside her. She sighs happily, as he gathers her in his arms and fall onto the pile of pillows.

They remain still for a while, breathing labored and sweaty skin sticking against one another. Eventually Harry reaches for the olive colored bed sheets and brings them up to cover her.

She smiles to herself. Ever the gentleman. Even after seeing every part of her.

“That was amazing.”

Harry was still catching his breath as he agreed, “More than amazing.”

He kisses her forehead as she burrows further into his side but then untangles their legs to get up.

“No..” she pouts and he gives her another kiss before crawling from underneath her. Ariana moves onto her side, seeing his ass move away.

“I’ll be right back, darling.” Unabashed at his nakedness, Harry walks into the en suite bathroom. 

Without his presence, Ariana finally analyzes her situation and grows cold. She sits up slowly, staring after him. Ariana didn’t want this to be over already but she can’t deny a one night stand is what she had offered. This is what she wanted and she got it, but at the moment, she feels slighted, as if something was stolen from her although it never belonged to her to begin with. The pet names may not mean anything either, as she's seen them fall from his lips effortlessly for many others.

Harry walks out of the bathroom, a bottle of Advil in his hand. He grabs a water bottle that was sitting on a nearby table on his way across the room. “Sorry the water bottle is half used, I was drinking it earlier. Want a new one?”

She shakes her head, “No, it’s okay,” and stares at him in confusion as he deposits the items next to her.

He shrugs, “In case you get sore soon.”

She takes the pills and the water bottle, quickly swallowing two and continuing to grab her underwear so that she can go downstairs to get dressed. She won't delay the inevitable any longer. It’s like a band aid - better to just get it over with. 

Harry sits down next to her on the bed and grabs her hand, stopping her movements, bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss.

“Do you want some of my sweats to relax in? I can make us dinner or order something?”

Ariana’s heart stopped and she’s once again at a loss for words. He looks at her, waiting patiently for her answer and she feels ... Pure unadulterated happiness. Smiling, she pulls the sheets up around her as she settles back into the bed and whispers, “Yes please.”

Harry beams a smile at her, dimples appearing, and gets up to head into his closet. He brings her back clothes much too big for her, an old blue t-shirt, a grey “Treat People With Kindness” hoodie and black sweatpants.

“I really don’t think I can even wear these. They’re fucking huge!” She’s giddy and happy, almost skipping ahead of him as they head downstairs to the kitchen, all the while holding onto the sweatpants at her waist. They were much too big for her that in two steps the sweatpants would fall if she didn’t have it bunched up; they were comfy nonetheless.

He laughed at her small form and couldn’t help but grab her from behind.

Ariana giggles as his growing beard tickles her neck, “Ah, Harry!”

They order Indian take out instead of the original plan of cooking, after Harry accidentally gets so distracted by her mouth and her hands that he fucks her again - him standing up in the middle of the kitchen, her legs around his waist and his hands pushing her body up and down his cock. All she did was take it, enjoying being fucked loudly, the pleasure of both his length and his mouth making her yell obscenities. The rice was a black rock in the pan by the time they came down from their highs.

As he pours her a glass of wine, she lays on his countertop, satisfied and infatuated. Ariana thinks that she’ll definitely have to ask for more songs from him now that she intends to make him her boyfriend.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was as much fun to read this as much as I enjoyed writing it; I'm a bit sad to say goodbye to Ariana - I found it so fun to write her. Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
